The present invention relates generally to interface devices, and more particularly to a smart wall charger for creating an interface between a portable capture device and a variety of other devices.
There exists a need for a portable, light-weight device to allow a portable capture device such as a portable scanner or digital camera to be able to communicate with another communication device.